Mistake Gone Right
by Harlie Davidson
Summary: Chris wants to take Blaineley to Paris, France. Instead, he accidentally takes her somewhere else: Pienza, Italy. Instead of it being a complete disaster, it turns out that great things can happen in the town of Pienza. Chris/Blaineley.


**Happy Crack and Fanon Week, everyone! So, I'll be doing Chrisley today. Yup, I'm calling Chris/Blaineley Chrisley. I get to pick, since I'm the first one, as far as I know, to do a Chris/Blaineley ROMANCE fic! If it sucks, I'll eventually get better. Enjoy, my darlings!**

* * *

Blaineley let out a huff of exasperation at her boyfriend sitting across the table from her, her arms crossed and her eyes glaring daggers at the reality show host with her. "I cannot _believe_ you flew us to Italy instead of France! How did you mix up 'Paris' with 'Pienza' when they are not even close in spelling or anything?"

"Blaineley, I said that I was sorry, okay?" her boyfriend of three years, Chris McLean, replied with an apologetic expression. "…And they both start with P…"

Blaineley scowled and looked out the window of the restaurant they were eating at, her chin resting in the palm of her right hand. She had to admit, Pienza was a beautiful town in Italy. It just was not _Paris_beautiful. Pienza was a green city, with luscious plants and beautiful scenery. She could see the Leaning Tower of Pisa in the distance.

Chris wasn't too happy about it, either. Sure, the McLean family was Italian, but he wanted to give Blaineley what she wanted tonight, for tonight was very special. Tonight, it was now or never, and he knew it. He sighed and listened to the Italian music playing in the background for a moment…

"_Stasera, è ora o mai più..._

_E nessun tempo sarebbe meglio..._

_Il mio amore per te non è mai stato così forte..._

_Quando sei qui, niente può andare storto..."_

Most people wondered how Chris and Blaineley could love each other. Although, some people thought that they were meant to be. Both were vain, sadistic, and heartless (according to what they knew about them). Nobody else knew that Chris and Blaineley saw sides of each other that not many other people saw.

Chris saw the more beautiful side of Blaineley, where she can be kind when she grows close to you. Blaineley had paid enough attention to Chris during Total Drama to know that he cared for the contestants more than he let on, even when it _didn't_ concern his paycheck.

"How do you like Italy, Blaineley?" Chris asked, unusually nervous. This did not go unnoticed by his girlfriend. She had known him long enough to know when he was worried or hiding something.

"Chris, what are you hiding?" she asked, raising and eyebrow.

"N-nothing, Blaineley," Chris said, smiling. To prove his point and show Blaineley that nothing was wrong, he took out a small mirror to check his hair. "I just have something very important to tell you. I was just hoping to tell you in Paris, not Pienza."

"Well, what is it?" Blaineley asked impatiently, glancing at her nails before looking her boyfriend in the eyes, making sky blue meet dark onyx. "And why did we have to be in Paris for you to tell me?"

Chris coughed to buy himself more time. Then, he wiped the sweat of his forehead and smiled his dazzling smile at Blaineley. She smiled back curiously, her mind not lingering from the subject.

"Come on, Chris!" Blaineley said, a hint of whine visible in her voice. "My salad is going to get here soon and I am starving!"

"Right," Chris said, his eye witching in slight irritation. Man, his girlfriend could be so whiny sometimes! He patted the velvet case in hid pocket to reassure himself that he could do this. "Blaineley, we have been together for three years now. Not only have you made me more famous, but you have taught me how to love someone… other than myself, because I am pretty awesome."

Blaineley's eyebrows shot up at this and she fought down a blush. She was Blaineley O'Halloran and she did _not_blush because of a guy, no matter how incredibly hot he was… She then rolled her eyes when she registered the last part of his mini-speech. Where was Chris going with this? Blaineley continued to look Chris in the eyes.

"I figured that we could 'take the next step' in our relationship," Chris continued, rolling his eyes and making air quotes during that one part. Ugh, he hated the cheesiness of the situation.

"Chris, I am _not_ sleeping with you. I understand that we are twenty-nine and virgins, which might be too old for you, but I am from a family that believes that people should wait until-"

"No!" Chris exclaimed, waving hands frantically, which would have seemed pretty comical to anyone looking. He shifted his eyes around to see if anyone had heard his girlfriend. Once he figured that nobody was listening, he continued. "I actually wanted to ask you something…"

Chris got up from his chair, walked over to Blaineley, and got down on one knee. He pulled the small black box out of his pocket. The velvet felt nice and reassuring in his hand. He opened it and Blaineley gasped at the sight in front of her.

There, sitting on a red pillow in the case, lay a huge diamond ring on a gold band, glinting in the fading light of the orange and pink sunset. Blaineley squinted and was able to see an inscription. _Ti amo_, it read. Chris had made sure that the ring was perfect for two reasons. One, he wanted to make sure she would accept. Two, he didn't want her to say that the ring was not perfect.

"Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran," Chris began, deciding not to use Mildred, which was her real first name. "I care about you like I have never cared about anyone else…" Chris paused to keep his eye from twitching at the dumb cheesiness. "And I hope you feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

Blaineley, for once in her life, was speechless. There was always gossip to spill and comebacks to make and stories to dish out. Now, she could not find the words she needed to accept Chris's offer. It was as if her throat had closed up and none of her ever-present words would come out.

She could feel herself starting to tear up. A lump came in her throat, making it even more difficult to speak. _Shit_, she thought to herself as joyful tears came out of her eyes. _Now my make-up will run!_ She quickly wiped away her joyous tears and nodded, smiling and managing to croak out a, "Yes."

Chris let out a breath he did not know that he had been holding and smiled dazzlingly up at his new fiancée. He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Then, he got up and kissed her passionately. In fact, so passionately that Blaineley did not even know that he could kiss that well.

After a few moments, the restaurant burst into applause around them, startling them and making them jump apart. They looked around and swathe Italian people around them clapping. Some of the Italians who were able to speak English and understand Chris and Blaineley's conversation were even tearing up.

Blaineley extended her arm to look at the stunning ring that was place on her finger a mere minute ago. "Chris," she asked, looking at her boyfriend-turned-fiancé and flipping her hair. "What does, 'Ti amo' mean? Since we were supposed to be in Paris, I thought that if it were engraved, it would say something in French. I know French, and this isn't French."

"Oh," Chris said, smirking. "I, uh, planned this mistake. So, I got it engraved in Italian. Yeah!"

Blaineley smirked back. "You got it engraved today, didn't you?"

"…Yeah…"

She rolled her eyes at him before asking again. "What does it mean?" Chris smiled again, showing off his pearly whites, before replying. When he replied, he didn't even need to keep his eye from twitching at the cheesiness.

"_Ti amo_ means _I love you_."

From that moment on, Blaineley's favorite city to visit was Pienza, Italy.

* * *

**Gosh, this sucked. The ending was terrible; I think they were OOC, and the Italian in the beginning was a rough translation (I can speak Italian, but I can't read or write it, GAH!). Well, this was my first shot at Chrisley. In case you don't know, the theme for today on Crack and Fanon Week is Around the World (Pienza, Italy).**


End file.
